The Karakura Vineyard
by Lady Abbess
Summary: Playing Detectives. The case of the missing White Day gifts called for the services of detectives Ruchiki-sama and I. Hime. Imcluding the unwilling company of Ishi and Kuroichi.


**The Karakura Vineyard**

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied**_

PLAYING DETECTIVE: PART ONE

* * *

It was a first for him to lovingly make some homemade treats and give it for a girl on White Day. Yes, indeed. The emphasis was on the word 'lovingly'. He stiffly walked down the corridor and thought of the awkward moment before at the lockers. It was stupid and he felt his pride go down the drain for feeling cowardly. A Quincy should never be scared of anything. But there he was before, standing in front of her locker and his hands shaking as he deposited his small package inside it. His rational mind though, reasoned that it wasn't like he had done something like it before and therefore, he felt the right to be afraid.

Now, now, he thought. He shouldn't be thinking about it again. Ishida Uryuu concentrated on the sounds of his footsteps and set his gaze straight on his path, his book bag and the paper bag containing his newly-made stuffed toys carried with both hands.

That noontime, the Homemaker's Club decided to have a White Day exhibit just for fun. With some approval, they managed to make up a few collages regarding the special event, what it was, the stuff that boys and girls give each other, etc. He just couldn't see the point in adding stuffed toys to the list -- a lot of men would prefer flowers or store-bought chocolates. Carrying toys, like dolls and bears, was simply not manly, for most.

He was one of the innate few with a natural love for all things cute and cuddly, heavy on the laces and ribbons. If it were up to him, he would've given her a bear but she was a girl who preferred to appreciate with her stomach. Thus, the homemade treats. His only wish now was that she had seen his gift already and would greet him with a hug the minute he entered the club room door.

The thought gave a nice feeling, fluttering butterflies in the stomach and all. He decided a long time ago that he was indeed in love with the ditzy, orange-haired, gray-eyed girl. It was time to make her know that so she wouldn't waste her life away pining for the oblivious Kurosaki Ichigo.

Uryuu passed two classrooms and saw that it was the clubroom next. He braced himself for happiness and smiled wider than he had intended. It wouldn't be long until he had stepped one foot. He was being illogical and giddy but it were the things love can do to a person. And, it felt just fine to be illogical and giddy for once in a lifetime.

A crowd of curious students had already congested part of the hallway and most of them, he noticed, were chattering girls. Some of them were holding gifts from the guys they liked, some from guys they didn't even knew, and some holding gifts to pester the guys. The volume was at an all-time high and he couldn't help but cringed when one of the girls, whom he recognized as his stalker last month, screeched and thought that the paper bag of bears were for her. She had fainted and had to be taken to the school clinic, much to his amusement and relief.

It was not a good experience to be harassed by rabid fan girls, believe or not. Even Kurosaki could attest to that, and so would Kuchiki Rukia, only it was more disturbing in her case because it was boys following her around after the swimsuit incident during the school trip. Fan boys can be ghastly yet fan girls are scarier, but still.

He sighed and entered the room, pushing his way through the sea of colors and clothes, looking for the object of his affection.

And when he had spotted her, she was beaming with joy but was sniffling with sadness and being comforted by Kuchiki Rukia, who must've stopped by for the exhibit. He was crest-fallen and he wondered if she was disappointed that Kurosaki had not given her anything. She was so unhappy and he hated how red her pretty face gets when she cries. If she was so worked up over her lack of gifts from her crush, she must've not noticed the gift he gave her. His lips curved into a frown and he quickly turned to the other direction to drop off the toys that he made.

But he was taken aback when he saw several other girls crying. Perhaps today was Rejection Epidemic day and he wasn't informed of it. Just what kind of men rejects girls who obviously liked or loved them so much? But possibly, it was the worst to not know how a girl feels for you and not even bother to find out, one way or another. There were many girls like Inoue Orihime who couldn't utter a single word of what they feel.

He sighed and placed his paper bag on top of the table where the club president and the other members were at. "What is going on here?" He asked and noticed the twitching of the president's lips.

"You know, the usual White Day drama -- girls not getting gifts from the guys they gave chocolates or so to. But there are also some incidents of stealing, which in my opinion aren't that uncommon. Keiko over there just snagged a small boxful of White Day gifts and left it at the Lost and Found. Evil little bitch, ain't she?"

He nodded and turned a sympathetic look to the crowd of crying girls.

"You should go to Orihime-chan, you know. I think she's one of those who got some of her gifts stolen. Poor girl, a lot of the school's bitches are jealous because guys like her better." The president said again before adding, "Of course because she's smart and funny. I mean silly funny but I'm sure that's not what most guys like her for and don't look at me like that -- you know that I play for the other team."

Uryuu flashed him an apologetic look and hurried to where he last saw Inoue and Kuchiki.

"ISHIDA-KUN!!" Inoue Orihime had bawled, launching herself at the young man.

Whilst the commotion in the Homemaker's club room ensued, she did not mind her manners and being demure. She couldn't take it well that the blue package she received from the dark-haired guy had gone missing during the three hours she had left it inside her locker. Along with the other things she was sure she had received from guys she couldn't recall. It was horrible. She lost Ishida-kun's efforts and she didn't even knew what was it was.

"I-Inoue-san?!" He stammered and stiffened in her glomp. In fact, if she looked closer, he was starting to resemble a very ripe tomato. The few onlookers did and knew very well why he was changing skin color. Some snickered and hurried away, a few knowing looks were shared while the rest were scattered laughter. It was amusing to see the stoic genius lose his cool. But some were feeling a little envious and wondered if they could ask to be hugged as well.

"I… I didn't mean to!!" Inoue wailed and tightened her grip, tears flowing heavily down her pretty face. "It was not my fault, I swear!!"

"N-Nani? Ah, Kuchiki-san, what is she trying to say?"

There was a furrow between the Shinigami's eyebrows and she cradled a worried expression on her face. "Someone stole a lot of White Day presents…"

* * *

The rooftop was the refuge of their small group whenever there was time. It was a place for them to eat, drink, and talk about things that interest them. Five minutes after he heard about the White Day fiasco, Kurosaki Ichigo found himself sitting with three of his friends for lunch. Inoue Orihime was blotchy-faced from the crying she had done and had calmed down already, although she can't quite forgive herself for losing Ishida Uryuu's present for her. Kuchiki Rukia found it all romantic and kept on gushing.

"So, let me get this straight. Someone's stealing White Day presents? But what for?" He asked, sitting up against a wall. From his position, as they were huddled in a circle, Rukia was to his right, Inoue in front of him, and Ishida to his left. He bit on his sandwich and frowned, not happy that he was hauled by them just to have a conversation about gooey matters.

"This is serious, Ichigo. There are girls who do wish that White Day is forever and some did receive presents from the guys they given something to last February. Without those neatly-wrapped packages, it's like all's for nothing," Rukia answered philosophically and whacked him on the head. She punched the straw through the juice pack and sipped quietly, looking at him like he was growing five heads instead of one.

But Ichigo couldn't care less and glowered at her, rubbing the sore spot on his head. Most of the girls he knew in class well didn't act like rabid animals even if they haven't received anything at all. And, not that he hated tradition; there were simpler ways to express love and feelings to people. If it was a must to be romantic, there were also simpler, more romantic ways than roses and candlelight dinners. He wasn't a fan of those kind of things but as a brother, he knew it was his obligation to listen to his sisters no matter how trivial the things they ramble about.

"Well, the stolen gifts comprise more often than not of chocolates, mini-sized cakes, etc. - in conclusion, Karakura High has its very own food thief." Ishida answered smoothly, dropping the cherries from his pie onto Inoue's plate, who received it heartily.

Rukia had made it a point to tell him everything that transpired after they had reassured Inoue that he was not mad at her for losing his gift. After all, it wasn't her fault but the food thief's. It was the food thief that should pay. Girls from all over the campus, even if they didn't know each other, would be family during circumstances like this and sympathize with everyone. Rukia and Inoue were told of what they were sure they lost and compared it with what Inoue lost. No one bothered to touch Rukia's stuff because ever since an exhibit for manga lovers took place during the first term, it became well-known that she was a fanatic and guys gave her what she wanted.

Ichigo grunted and nodded, not bothering to comment at Uryuu's previous action and instead flashed him a meaningful look.

"But I wonder why no one stole the Valentine gifts… It is just not fair, isn't it?" Inoue questioned innocently, more to herself than to the others. She wondered if the food thief would've taken the chocolate she made for Uryuu because from what Tatsuki-chan had told her, the average human would not be able to stomach the combination of strawberry, mayonnaise, and the other ingredients she put in it. "Ishida-kun worked hard for the tarts he gave me." She finished sadly.

"Ah, Inoue-san… I-I -- I mean, it w-wasn't that--" Uryuu stuttered, quick in denying the little compliment he was given and ran his fingers through his hair.

Ichigo laughed and earned himself a glare. "How very astute of you, Ishida," He commented and slid his bento box, courtesy of Yuzu, into his bag. "One can always count on you for very fetching words."

Reddening more than he intended to, Uryuu hatefully ignored the shinigami and tried to calm his slightly pounding heart. In his mind, there was a small voice reprimanding him for feeling pleasure in Inoue's tears rather than her smiles and began to speculate since when he started to be so lowly and undignified.

"I wish we could find the thief, "Inoue thoughtfully said, taking another slice of the pie they had bought earlier before finding Kurosaki-kun on his way to the canteen, looking for Asano-san to ask where Sado was. The grief she felt was turning into fierce determination as her desire to find the food thief was becoming greater and greater still. And the situation was an adventure in her eyes, them being the young Edogawa Conan in search of clues that will lead them to ultimate perpetrator. "We shall be like detectives in a mystery story. I shall be glad to don the moustache and pipe!!"

The other three had the proverbial sweat drop on their heads and shared looks. But seeing that she was happy again, they let her have her way with her own brand of silliness. Only, they wouldn't try to jump in her bandwagon of detective games and look for the culprit. It was a pretty stupid thing to do and yet it was only Ishida and Ichigo who thought so.

Rukia, on the other hand --

"Dear me, how wonderful Inoue-san!!" She exclaimed, earning warning looks from the two young men.

Inoue was practically blooming flowers in the background, "Hontou, Rukia-san?!"

"Indeed!" And she gave Inoue an admiring gaze.

"Then, we shall search for the food thief together in sickness and in health, Rukia-san!!"

Rukia nodded and turned to the other two who were inching further away from them. With a haughty glare, they froze in their places and sat back down quickly. Her face melted into something that resembled innocent and cute, "Very well, Inoue-san! Ishi-san and Kuroichi-kun, hasten and interview the victims! We shall make clear of this case before the nighttime!!"

"W-What the hell? What on earth is a Kuroichi?!"

"And am I mistaken if I am the Ishi-san you are referring to?"

"Is there something the matter, Kuroichi-kun and Ishi-san?" Inoue asked, "They are very cute names."

The two visibly blanched and shook their heads. 'Anything but cute' was the mantra running in their minds, wishing that they were anywhere but where they were now.

"They shall be your codenames, Ichigo. Detectives almost always have codenames so that their enemies shall not be able to identify them! You are Kuroichi, Ishida is Ishi, and Inoue shall be the lovely I. Hime. You shall identify me as Ruchiki for my name _is_ Kuchiki Rukia."

"Wah, sugoi, Ruchiki-sama!!"

**TBC**

**A/N:** First Bleach fic... Please be kind.


End file.
